Change
by micky-mouse1995
Summary: What happens if all the child Dhampirs are forced to go into training? Even if they didn't even know about the vampire society... Meet Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**I am having serious mental blocks with 'Late'. So in the mean time I thought I would start ****writing another story. It might seem kinda morbid, but this was just after a nightmare involving several characters in Vampire Academy. To make me feel better I thought how I could develop it to be a good thing. Bob's your uncle here it is.**

* * *

19/05/2012

I woke up to a banging on the door and glanced at my alarm clock. 2.01 am. Seriously? People must know that at 2 o'clock in the morning people are normally sleeping. The banging was more persistent by now. I slipped on the jeans I was wearing the night before. I picked up a pointy pencil, just in case I was attacked. Then I walked stable on my feet down the stairs to the front door. I opened the door after unlocking a number of locks - 2 key, deadbolt, latch, the chain thing.

"Righ', I don't care who you are, but it is 2 in the morning and I am meant to be sleeping. What do you fucking want?" I grumbled. I so did not want to be conscious let alone upright and talking.

"We are looking for one Katherine Hangington," a tall male said. I could tell he was Russian by his deep accent.

"That's my mama," I said switching on the light. My eyes stung from the change of environment. "Wait, how rude of me. Come in, sit on a sofa I'll go wake her up. What's your name?"

"Guardian Belikov," he said. I nodded, he came in and sat himself on the sofa closest to the door. I walked up to my mama's room. I opened the door slowly. If I was hell when I just woke up then my mother was pure evil. Right down to the 1st level of hell.

"Mum," I whispered.

She stirred

"Mum," I spoke a little louder.

She groaned and rolled over.

"Mum," I said loudly. She sat up and scowled at me.

"What?" She growled.

"There is a man downstairs. He is looking for you and called himself Guardian Belikov," I said calmly. I looked her in the eye.

"Tell him I will be down in a second," she muttered to me in her sleep-hazed voice. I nodded and left the room. I walked back down the stairs.

"She'll be down in a minute or two," I announced my presence. I padded bare-footed into the kitchen to us a coffee each.

"I didn't know Mrs Hangington had a daughter," the Russian stated.

"Well, she does. Me," I cheekily replied. "Oh and it is Miss Hangington."

"Okay," he acknowledged.

"Coffee?" I offered the poor bloke. He had to be knackered being awake at the insane time.

"No thank you," he declined just as my mama walked into the living room. I padded back into the living room with a coffee in each hand, handing hers to her before sitting down myself.

"What do you want, Belikov?" She rudely asked. Like I said first thing after being woken up we were hell, her worse than me.

"It's to do with your daughter," he said not knowing my name.

"Oh yeah, I'm Annabeth," I introduced myself before slipping my coffee. "What is it about?" I asked after swallowing the hot fluid.

"Your father sorta," he said calmly.

"My dad disappeared 10 years back," I answered confused.

"Annabeth, darling, Adam was not your father," she whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I was more confused. "Adam Ducky was my dad. He went to the shop one night then never came back."

"No, he wasn't. Your biological father left me when I was pregnant. He knew, but he said that if he stayed you wouldn't have all the choices in your life you could. He knew I know he wasn't quite human, I was sure of that so he left so you got a normal life."

"Was Mr L. Ozera his name?" Belikov asked. My mama nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I blew up at her.

"I wanted a normal life for you, so did your father," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I still deserved to know. What did you honestly think I would never find out?" She was shocked at my outburst. Normally I was reserved and built all my emotions inside. "Is this why I have never seen my birth certificate? Is this why when I asked about my father you would stiffen before feeding me information on Adam? Even if I never would meet the man I would have liked to know."

"We were trying to protect you."

"And that makes it okay?" I asked hurt.

"Look, young lady. I am your mother and it is my job to protect you."

"I just wish you had told me off your own back, mama" I sulked. "I still don't know why you've come here tonight, Guardian Belikov."

"I have come here because I have been told to take you to St. Vladimir's Academy," he bravely breathed out.

"What? What do you mean I am to go to an Academy?"

"Annabeth, don't shoot the messenger," my mother reasoned with me trying to get me calm back down.

"No, I won't I don't have a gun," I light-heartedly joked. "But seriously what do you mean?"

"You are a Dhampir. Half human - from your mama in this case - and half a Moroi vampire - from Mr Ozera. In most cases Dhampirs are half the off-spring of Dhampir and Moroi."

"So when I was like 6 and said vampire were real I was right?" He nodded. "Told you," I taunted to my mum. "So what are you?" I turned back to the Russian.

"I am a Dhampir."

"Okay. I still don't really get why I have to go to this Academy though."

"Traditionally Dhampirs are the Morois' protectors of sorts, guardians, from the Strigoi - they are like the stereotype of a vampire, who are strongest with Moroi. There is a school - the academy - where young Moroi and Dhampirs such as yourself to learn different skills they need. Our kind are slowly decreasing in numbers so I was told to get any Dhampirs that live in the normal world. That includes you."

"What if I say no?"

"I've orders from Queen Tatiana to bring them all in America to St. Vladimir. Willingly or not. They are getting scared, Strigoi are increasing and Dhampirs are decreasing, they are not strong enough to fight for their selves. We are."

"Queen of what?"

"Queen of the vampires."

"Well, that is shit," I groaned.

"Language," my mama scowled.

"It is," I defended. "I don't want to go."

"Well, I have to bring you or be put in prison."

"Well if that is the case I'll go, but what about mama. I can't just leave my mother here on her own," I tried to get out of it.

"Annabeth," she mocked offence. "I am a 39 years old woman. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself."

"You could have played along," I suggested too late. "How long have I got?"

"The plane to Montana leaves this afternoon. 6pm. So around 3pm we need to leave here. 12 hours give or take a few."

"I'll go pack then," I said through my teeth. I went up the stairs to pack all of the stuff I would need. I grabbed my suitcase from the top of my wardrobe. I packed up all my clothes accept one set which I would wear once I was dressed. I shoved some of my music books into my guitar case pouch. I padded into the bathroom opposite to get my toiletries. After that I just sat on my bed and cried.

It wasn't fair. Why did I have to be moved? Yeah, sure my father was a Moroi, so what? I had planned my entire life. I wanted to do my GCSEs, A-levels then get a masters in music then the PhD equal. But no I had to move to Montana after living in Ohio for the last 17 years or better known as my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add a disclaimer in Chapter 1. Oh well. I think it goes without saying I do own Vampire Academy or any songs/bands I might mention or borrow lyrics from...**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

I must have fell asleep in tears. I say this because the next thing I remember is my mother shaking me awake.

"Hey," she breathed. She had that pity smile on her face which we both knew did my nut. "I've done all of your washing that was needed done. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Thanks," I thought carefully. On a normal day I made my own breakfast so it was normally cereal. Today I wanted something different. "Can I have pancakes?"

"Yeah, sweet or savory?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Sweet, please. I'll be down after I've got showered and dressed," I softly said making my way to the toilet. I used my good shower gel. It smelt of strawberries and bananas. Liquid luxury. The only down side was it tends to set off my eczema making my skin itch and me claw at it. I used the matching shampoo and conditioner set. I swear I loved the smell of strawberries and banana, smelling like that makes everything okay - even if it isn't.

I walk back into my room. I dried off before pulling on my clothes - a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain gray top with a big red heart on it. I decided today was stressful enough without having to deal with my hair so I just raked a brush through it then threw it into a high pony tail. I could just smell the wafting of sugar and batter so I walked down the stairs to the kitchen table.

"Thanks," I showed my gratitude before shoveling them into my mouth. I had tried to make my own pancakes in the past but they either end up burnt, sour or both. My mama set a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Now," she started, taking advantage of my mouth being full, "I know you are angry at me about not telling you about your father, but it was what I saw as best for you. I hope you can see that."

"I am not angry. I am annoyed," I said bluntly after swallowing, "I mean, you coulda said something or hinted at it. I was shocked. That came across as anger. What I am annoyed with the most is that I found out by a stranger, in effect. That hurt. A stranger knew more about me than I did."

I could see the gears ticking in her head trying to make sense of what I was saying. "Mum, I just wish I had been told off your own back." That lit the last light bulb in her head. "On a slightly different note, where is Belikov?"

"He had to go to a hotel suite. I offered him the couch, but he declined," she shrugged to end with. It wasn't til you looked close to my mama and I that you could tell we were directly related. She had short, curly red hair and when I say red I mean red. I had straight dark brown hair which if it was loose would brush my breasts. I had clear blue eyes that according to a number of people displayed my every emotion. My mother on the other hand had emerald green eyes which normally gleamed with joy, but that could be hidden if need be or faked. Our two things that showed us to be remotely related was our facial bone structure, we both had strong jaws and high cheek bones and we were the same build. I could only guess I took after my father in more ways.

"Okay. I think I'll go finish packing all my stuff. Should be fun," I sarcastically say once my morning meal has settled in my stomach. I packed up the last of my stuff. Luckily for me, I wasn't much of a material person. However I had three bookcases of books consisting of the obvious classics, but I loved a good contemporary author, so naturally I had all of the Rachel Caine, the odd Richelle Meade and being a teenage girl I had to have Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga. I was a total bookworm. No point in hiding it.

I briefly wondered how much time I would get to read a good book once I reach St. Vladimir's. I hoped I would get a decent amount or I would go insane. I was going to a school for vampires, but I would go insane without a good reading time. Maybe I was already insane. Who knows, actually who cares.

I switched on my CD player. Yes, I did have an ipod dock, but when I wanted one artist it was easier to listen to a CD. That and I had already packed my ipod dock. _All Time Low_ reached my eardrums. I tell people what I tended to listen to and I would say _Evanescence, Paramore, We are The In Crowd, Good Charlotte All-American Rejects and All Time Low _then they would assume I meant the song _All Time Low_, but no I meant the vocals of Alex Gaskarth. Not _The Wanted_. They weren't even fit.

This particular CD had to be their best. _Dirty_ _Work._ I have always wondered why in general - there is always exceptions - bands get more experimental as they progress. Is it not possible to have a signature sound and stick to it? Okay, for some bands the experiment is good, like _The Only Exception_ from _Paramore_ but I like a band's sound at the start it gets me listening to it._  
_

I air guitared as I packed, using the actual rhyme of the lead guitar and the chords in placed as if it was on my guitar. A few years ago I was buying a grade 3 book and I came across a bunch of books for most of my favourite bands. Over the years I learnt these songs as I learnt new chords. Every couple of months I would go into the little music shop and buy a new guitar book. After all this time I was on first name basis with the shop assistant that normally ran the shop every Saturday. He even kept a couple of books back if they had just came in and were the type I normally bought. That was another thing I would miss.

Once it reached 11am I had finished packing all my crap. I put my shoes on, having already decided I was going out for a little while. I picked up my phone and purse which held my bank, library and debt cards in, that was before you saw the fifty dollar note. I had a well paid job at the local book shop. I could have sworn most of my money was spent in that shop so I actually earned little whereas they had all of my money. I guess I would have to give that up.

"Mama, I'll be back by one. Okay?" I asked as I popped my head around the door frame into the living room.

"You better be," she warned. Honestly did my mother not know me.

"Of course I'll be back. If I try to run off an innocent man goes to jail. I'm not that selfish. You should know that. See you later," I walked out the front door. I walked along the cold, lonely street to where I worked.

"Hey," I breathed to Mr. Jones, my boss, while walking in the door.

"Hey Annabeth," he greeted politely. He was tall, but not overly tall. Old, but still relatively young. His brunet hair was graying yet his forest green eyes were as bold as any. We had a shared passion for books of the fiction genre. "You ain't working today, are you?"

"Yeah, I ain't working. I've come to quit," I said honestly upset. I loved working here, surrounded by books.

"Why?" He asked confused. He knew I would never simply quit.

"I am moving to Montana."

"Why? Are you or Katherine seriously ill?" He looked panicked. Over the years since the disappearance of my dad he had become a father of sorts to me. I had loved books from a very young age, so dad brought me in here nearly every day. Then after the incident mama brought me. Mr. Jones and I had formed a weird bond.

"No, no we are both fine. I am moving, not mama," I started. "Last night a Russian man, Belikov said that Adam wasn't my father, but a Mr. L Ozera was. I have been summoned to go to a school that it is traditional for his family to go to," I covered smoothly. I couldn't simply say 'I'm going to school for vampires and half-vampires like me' now could I.

"I told Katherine the truth always has a way of being uncovered," he mumbled not thinking I could hear him.

"What you knew Adam wasn't my genetic father?" He nodded. "How come I was the only one who didn't know this?"

"Your mother and father wanted to protect you, they knew if everyone knew that Mr. Ozera was who he was you would have no choices in life. It just unfortunate that now you have made your choices they are being took off you Annabeth," he said sympathetically. "You know what, I'll give you your wages that over the years you have spent in here and a couple of books."

"Mr. Jones, you can't do that?" I tried to reason with the crazy older man in front of me.

"Nonsense, my shop, so I'll do as I please. I have plenty in the store's bank account. It would seem no one wants to drive thirty odd miles for a book so people do come here, I am quite rich. It isn't as much as you think."

"I can't take it. It is too much," I stubbornly tried to dissuade him.

"You have two choices. Do this the east way and accept it. Or the hard way that gets your mama involve and you know she would."

"That Mr. Jones is foul play," I joked. "But seriously I can't accept that much money and free books."

"I'll have you know that it is only," he paused checking a little notebook, "$200."

"That is a lot of money," I exclaimed. "And you kept track?" Shocked he was sad enough to notice how much money I spent on a good book or two.

"I've been scheming on how to get it back to you," he explained. I was shocked I mean, sure he was practically family, nut he was my boss nevertheless.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I asked with confusion written across my face.

"Well, I felt it was kinda unfair I would pay you and still end up with my money," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It was my choice to spend it here," I whined. "And you never ended up with all of it," empathizing the 'all'. "I also saved up for my ipod with it, bought music book, CDs and I-tunes gift cards."

"I don't care, here is the money, now take it," he insisted. I took the money, but I was already scheming onto how to get it back to him.

"I'll see next time I'm in town, Mr. Jones," I said leaving the shop - well almost.

"Wait," he halted me, "I ordered these in for you," he said throwing me three books. _The Hunger Games._ I had been looking for the trilogy in here every weekend for months. I ran up to him and gave him a family-style hug before glancing at the clock and running out of the shop to do my other jobs.

All in all it was a good afternoon. I got the latest music books I had been wanting and an entire book series before heading home. I was sure I would miss home. Sweet Carolina, where I could practically smell the east coast. They say home is where the heart is. I don't believe this. I say that home is where everyone who loves you - in some shape or form - and every you love is. I just had to leave there.


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in the living room. Waiting. Waiting for the knock on the door, for me to go. My mama sat down beside me giving me a chocolate spread sandwich. Now under normal circumstances, I would devour the sandwich all the while getting half of it around my face. 17 years old and I could still get into a big mess eating. But now I could barely even pick at it.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

I heard that tapping at the door. I nervously got up and padded over to the door. I opened it to reveal ... one Guardian Belikov.

I was sure by now that I was insane because changing schools is not supposed to sound like a really bad horror movie in my head.

"Afternoon," I greeted the older man. I opened the door to give him the opportunity to come in but a quick shake of the head signaled his decline.

"We have to get going. The minibus is outside and there is two more kids to pick up," he breathed.

"Okay let me just grab my stuff and we can go," I reluctantly said. I got a firm hold on my back-pack, suitcase at my side the guitar ready to be picked up on the sofa. "I'll miss you mama," I whispered to her. She had tears in her eyes and a lunchbox/bag in her hand.

"I'll miss you too Annabeth. Ring me when you land and here is some food," she said hugging me and handing me the lunch box at the same time. My mother knew me so well, if I was nervous I could not eat but once I settled back down I could not eat enough.

"Bye mom," I whispered in her ear before pulling back and walking out the door. Two seconds later, I walked back in the door to pick up my stuff. My mother just looked at me and we both burst into laughter. It was such a me thing to do.

I calmly walked over to the open door of a little minibus. I clambered in to see thirteen children. And when I say children, I mean children aged between five and ten years old. It seemed I was the eldest by far.

"This is fucking fantastic," I muttered under my breath.

"Guardian Belikov she said a naughty word," was shouted from a little kid with sweet blonde piggy tales who was pointing at me. Apparently I was not quiet enough.

"Yeah, well kid I know a lot worse," I said quite loudly so I knew she could hear me as I moved my way to the back of the bus. I placed my stuff in the over head storage, but left a book (hunger games) down to occupy my time. Naturally my ipod was in my pocket so I could quite easily block everything out. However I wanted to appear willing to travel all the way to Montana so I chose against it.

"Annabeth," I heard Guardian Belikov call.

"Yes?" I called back annoyance clear in my voice. All I wanted was to curl up with my book, was that too hard.

"Mind your language please," He asked politely.

"I will," I bantered in a much more social tone. "Quick question though. Am I the oldest?"

"Yes," he nodded to double confirm it. I groaned with frustration. I could tell he was not used to working with such young children, by the widened eyes each time one of them moved. "I know what about some bus journey songs?" He asked with his thick Russian accent. I had to laugh at the childish suggestion. The kids all groaned with displeasure at the thought of having to sing 'the wheels on the bus'.

Being the kind hearted person I am I decided to give him a hand, "hey kids," they all turned to face me. It was so creepy. "How about I get my guitar and you can listen to me playing some songs?" I don't know about you but a cheer is generally considered a good thing so I got my guitar back down and got it out of its case. I saw Belikov give me a thankful glance and smile. My guitar was dark purple with black, blue , pink and lagoon spots on it - I had added them over the years since I first got my baby.

"Okay kiddly-winks," I addressed them, "who here has heard of _Paramore_?"

In general the older children nodded their heads while the littler ones looked confused. I say general because there was a ten years old shaking her head and a five years old nodding like no one's business. "Okay so for those who do not know who they are, they are a rock band," I clarified as I got the correct book out of the case. "I think I will start with _Monster_ their latest single, it is pretty cool. Warning I can't sing." This earned me a little chuckle off Belikov. "I'd like to see you do the part belonging to a Miss Hayley Williams," I cheekily threw in to wipe his smirk right off his face. "Does anyone else know the words?"

"I do," shouted the girl who nodded like there was no tomorrow. She was also the girl who dobbed on me for swearing. She had a round face full of innocence and big blue eyes.

"Right, you come back here," so she did," I showed her the music. Surprisingly she looked like she knew what she was reading, "you know how to read music, do you?" I asked the munchkin.

She shyly nodded, "my mummy says that I should know how to read music as a young lady. She makes me have piano and singing lessons."

"I've always wanted to play piano," I gasped. "Right, so you know what to do. I'll count us in since I've got this tricky introduction, 'kay?"

She nodded. I worked my magic on my guitar hitting each note and chord. I softly nodded when I was about to come up to the vocals.

"_Y__ou were my conscience_  
_so solid now you're like water_  
_and We started drowning_  
_not like we'd sink any further_  
_but I let my heart go_  
_it's somewhere down at the bottom_  
_but I'll get a new one._  
_come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world_  
_I'll stop the whole world_  
_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_  
_well now that you're gone the world is ours_

_I'm only human_  
_I've got a skeleton in me_  
_but I'm not the villain_  
_despite what you're always preaching_  
_they Call me a traitor_  
_I'm just collecting your victims_  
_They're getting stronger,_  
_and I hear them calling_

_I'll stop the whole world_  
_I'll stop the whole world_  
_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_  
_well now that you're gone the world is ours_

_well you found strength but solutions I liked the tension_  
_And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it._

_I'll stop the whole world_  
_I'll stop the whole world_  
_from turning into a monster, and eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_  
_well now that you're gone the world_

_I'll stop the whole world_  
_I'll stop the whole world_  
_from turning into a monster, eating us alive_  
_Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?_  
_But now that you're gone the world is ours..." _she sung and bloody hell she was good. She was grinning from ear to ear and everyone started clapping. Cheering even. I didn't realise I was til my hands started to sting.

"Nicely done," I congratulated. If her face was any redder then she would beat the sun.

"I am not that good," she complained.

I was shocked, "if you ain't that good I am the president," I offered her. She burst into laughter in her little girl way at that thought. I could see we were almost at the airport. "What's your name, kid?"

"Annemarie," she shyly replied, "and you're Annabeth, right?" I was shocked she was so young. I nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17, Annemarie. What about you?" I replied then asked. By this point everyone else had started there own conversations up again, but Belikov looked much calmer now.

"I'm 4 and a half," she proudly said. It was such a kiddy thing to do to add the half, but it suited her.

"Well, with your attitude I thought you were 7 possibly 8, but you are so tiny," I joked with her. We got off the mini bus holding onto our stuff, through the security gates to the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane was ordinary except for the sign across the side and black out blinds across the windows. I was curious what the sign was for. I didn't recognize the logo to be one of the numerous plane companies.

"Hey, Belikov," he whipped his head around to face me, "what is the sign about?"

"Oh," he looked relieved, "this is the vampire court's plane. They had it logo-ed."

"I get that," I nodded doubling my confirmation that I understood what was said. I saw the younger Dhampirs jumping up and down on the chairs, play fighting and pulling each others hair. I decided this would be a gone time to be responsible and stop Belikov's head from exploding. "Oi, all of you. Sit down and buckle up. The plane can't leave until you do so hurry up about it."

They immediately sat down, or laid down across a seat or two. I picked my spot and buckled my self in. If I had it my own why I would not be removing my belt until the plane landed. I probably would be half-forced to get up before then anyway. The over head speaker spoke its usual notices and the air hostess showed us where the emergency exits were and we were in the air.

"Hey, Annabeth," one of the younger kids shouted turning in his seat to face me.

"Yes," I acknowledged him.

"Can you get your guitar back out and play some songs?" He asked sweetly.

"Since you asked so nicely," I paused to cause some suspence for him and all the children who probably forced him to ask, "yeah I will."

Reluctantly, I got up after unbuckling my seat belt and took my guitar back out of its case. "Annemarie, do you want to sing again?" I asked the small child.

"Yes," she said excitedly and ran to the back, "what song are we doing?"

"This one," I showed her the book. Recognition spreaded itself across her face. She was about to say what song it was, "shhhh, let's keep it a secret."

She grinned at the thought of a secret in her young child way. I played the opening chords and notes as before.

"_I wanna hold em like they do in Texas, please  
Fold em, let em hit me. raise it, baby, stay with me  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on her heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh oh oh ohh oh oh_  
_I'll get her hot, show her what I've got_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh oh oh ohh oh oh_  
_I'll get her hot, show her what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_  
_No, she can't read my poker face_  
_Can't read my, can't read my_  
_No, she can't read my poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_I wanna roll with her, a hard pair we will be_  
_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_  
_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_  
_And baby, when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh oh oh ohh oh oh_

_Can't read my, can't read my_  
_No, she can't read my poker face_  
_Can't read my, can't read my_  
_No, she can't read my poker face_  
_She can't read my poker face_  
_She can't read my poker face_  
_She can't read my poker face_  
_She can't read my poker face_

_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you_  
_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you_  
_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you_  
_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you_

_Can't read my, can't read my_  
_No, she can't read my poker face_  
_Can't read my, can't read my_  
_No, she can't read my poker face_  
_She can't read my poker face_  
_She can't read my poker face_  
_She can't read my poker face_  
_She can't read my, she can't read my poker face...__" _she finished adding her own kink to the closing note. People around us including the air hostess started clapping.

"Now, who was that by?" I decided to tease them.

A chorus of _'Lady Gaga' _could be heard across the plane, except from Annemarie who grinned at my deception.

"No," faces of confusion looked at me, "that version is by _You Me At Six_, who rule." I heard Belikov chuckle quietly, "any request now?"

A number of hands went up requesting songs by chart artists. I didn't even know the singer let alone the songs. I saw out of the corner of my eye Belikov's hand rise slowly.

"Guardian Belikov, what do you want?" I asked him loudly.

"I was wondering if you knew some _Guns and Roses?"_ He politely asked.

"Yes, my mama insisted she bought it for me," I got the book out of my bag. "_Sweet Child o' Mine_?" He nodded. "Do you know the song?" I asked Annemarie. She somberly shook her head. I nodded.

"Right people now you have to hear my voice," I trailed off.

_"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
__Reminds me of childhood memories  
__Where everything  
__Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
__Now and then when I see her face  
__She takes me away to that  
__special place  
__And if I stared too long  
__I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
_As if they thought of rain_  
_I hate to look into those eyes_  
_And see an ounce of pain_  
_Her hair reminds me_  
_of a warm safe place_  
_Where as a child I'd hide_  
_And pray for the thunder_  
_And the rain_  
_To quietly pass me by_

_Sweet child o' mine_  
_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go_  
_Where do we go now_  
_Where do we go_  
_Sweet child o' mine..." _people stared at me like I was the biggest liar in the world.

"What?" I asked concerned that I had burst their ear drums I was that bad.

"You are quite the musician Miss Hangington," Belikov filled me in, "and an excellent singer. You lied."

I blushed, "I'm not that good, I swear."

"I beg to differ. Who here agrees with me?" He asked finally interacting with the children. There was a huge cheers of 'yes'.

"Okay, but now my throat kills," I submitted. I got up after putting my guitar back in its case to sit next to Belikov. "I am curious, why did you get lumped with bringing fifteen children across America? I've seen how uncomfortable you are that's all," I asked him politely yet with a pressing tone in my voice.

"I managed to track down Miss Hathaway, a runaway of two years, and brought her back to the Academy. They figured I could handle a bunch of children," he started, "also when they saw a teenager on the list they thought a tougher guardian would be needed. I am very close to the best in the world I have been told."

"Okay I can see why that conclusion was made. So, what will I be doing when I get there? I mean I know I will be training to be a guardian like you but I have going on twelve years to catch up on."

"Well, I have been told you will be given a mentor, like a personal trainer, to help you train up and stuff, but nothing final as of yet," I nod.

"What is my year like?" I was so full of questions. I had been told that I could have just as good in science because of my need to know why. And that my thought process is like a child's.

"They are quite good. Miss Hathaway, the runaway, has already killed Stigori, before graduating," he said proudly, "the Moroi in there free time have been discovered to learn defensive magic, something which is frowned upon in a vampire society."

"Wait, magic," I knew my eyes had lit up, "like real magic?"

"All Moroi have magic. And not the wand type," he filled me in. I was mildly disappointed.

"So, that is quite interesting," I concluded, "will I have the chance to buy some new books every so often?" I was hugely concerned, it was one of my greatest joys. I hated the fact that every small book shop was closing while the likes of Amazon and Ebay prevailed killing off that industry.

"You are allowed off campus, but you need special permission. Or alternatively you can order things online to the Academy with Guardian Petrov," I grimaced at the thought of buying books online for the reason above and I liked the smell of a old book shop.

"Well, I have two types of books to buy. Reading and music books," I revealed.

"_Passengers, we are approaching out destination if you would please return to your seats and secure your belts so we can land,"_ theover head speakers spoke so I returned to my seat waiting to get back on solid ground.


	5. Chapter 5

After going through security again, we clamber on to another minibus to the Academy. It was a short journey and the sun was setting in the of the younger ones had fallen asleep at the late hour.

We arrived at the school about half an hour before the sun settle for the night. The bus first stopped in front of the what I can only assume to be the elementary dorms. the ones that were eight nine ten all walked to where they were shown their dorms to be, but the younger ones there were to sleep to wake up so people were preparing to carry them. I went to pick up Annemarie to carry her.

"Annabeth, let them," Belikov tried to stop me.

"No I want to do this," I was pretty determined to do this, no matter how tired I was.

"You aren't meant to go in those dorms that's all," he said quietly.

"I don't care," I whispered with the young blonde girl in my arms, "now where am I taking her?"

The elementary guardian led me the way to her dorm. Having so little Dhampirs at the school meant she got her own room. I gently placed her on her bed and Belikov was behind me to place her belongings in her room and to escort me back to the minibus to where I was meant to go. I was to go to see Headmistress Kivora for her to explain to me what is what - the speech everyone else I spent day with would get after waking up. It got mentioned that Guardian Petrov was going to sort me out a mentor, but in the mean time I was to catch up on the theory side of everything.

"Guardian Belikov, please escort Miss Hangington to Guardian Petrov," she dismissed me and addressed Belikov.

"Yes, Headmistress. Come on Annabeth," we left together. We walked over to the what I assumed was the Dhampir offices when my stomach growled at me. Belikov glanced at the metal watch he wore on his wrist. "It is just about breakfast time so we can grab some food in the high school cantine before seeing Guardian Petrov."

"Thanks," I was grateful that I could get something to eat, then it sunk in that hhe said breakfast, "wait breakfast?"

"Yes the Moroi have a low allowance for direct sunlight so we are nocturnal," he filled me in again as we walked into the food hall. I grabbed an apple and a slice of toast to eat. I looked down at my feet shyly refusing to meet any eyes. I walked back outside after I ate my toast which as _so _buttery. As Belikov led the way over to the building again I noisily devoured my apple. I could feel the juice running down my chin so I stuck my tongue out to lick it up. What can I say? Minus chocolate in all forms and strawberries, apples were my favourite food. They were so sweet and green.

We entered the building and who I could only assume was Guardian Petrov was sitting on the sofa waiting for us. She was tall but shorter than Belikov and had dark brown hair with a full figure. She wore a stern look on her face, but I could tell it was one that was rarely used.

"You were supposed to come straight here, Guardian Belikov," she addressed the younger Russian man.

"Yes, but Miss Hangington's stomach was growling so we went to get her something to eat," he excused with a teasing tone in his voice. I could tell that if I was not here they would be addressing each other by their first names.

"Understandable," she understood so I took another bite out of my apple. "Good to have you back Dimitri."

So Dimitri was his first name. It suited him.

"Good to be back, Alberta," he welcomed her back.

"Now, shall we take this to my office so we can get Miss Hangington sorted out?" It wasn't so much of a question as much as a statement as she led the way to her ground floor office the was on the right.

"Right so Miss Hangington, tell me a bit about yourself," Alberta started.

"Well, My name is Annabeth Louise Marie Hangington. I'm 17 years old. I play guitar and I tend to ask a tonne a questions. I am a bookworm and I probably read more books than healthy. And I am from South Carolina, where I could smell the ocean," I summarized about myself. That was all there was to me.

"I meant as in physical health. All that is interesting, but not what I need to know," she corrected.

"I am 5' 6" and I weigh approximately 8 stone, which I know is a bit underweight, but I find it hard to eat large quantities in summer so I will gain some in winter. I have never really participated in sports at school, but I do run a mile everyday - that is not a special occasion of some description. I took a self-defense course last year out of boredom," I tried to remember anything else but nothing came to mind.

"That sounds quite pleasing," she said with a small grin. I tried to stifle a long yawn but it was - as always - obvious on my face. "I'll escort Miss Hangington to her room. I imagine it has been a long day for her."

I weakly nodded. "When you wake back up, if you come back here I'll give you your timetable and sort you out a mentor," I nodded again as we walked out the door me carrying all my stuff over to what I assumed was my dorm.

Alberta led me up a flight of stairs to a door and then stopped in front of it. There was a number 34 on the door in black and a small lock below the handle.

She held out a key for me, "here is your room and this is the key for it. If you are in the room then don't lock it, in case of emergencies," she opened the door. The room was small but not too small. The perfect size for one person. The walls were a shade of light cream and a dark brown carpet covered the floor. There was a window on the far wall with a black out blind over it. Under the window was a normal sized bed with the bedding sat on top of it, ready for me to make it up with my own duvet cover set and there was a sheet there. By the bed was a standard wardrobe then a door which I could see led to a small bathroom. On the opposite wall was a small bookcase - one that I would fill in no time - and a desk. It was perfect for me.

"You are going to be here for a while as you are allowed to rearrange the furniture a little bit and put some posters up. Make it a bit more homey for you. Just no paint. Any questions?" She knocked me out of my own mind.

"One. What is my father like?" I asked.

"Do you know his name?" She asked in return.

"Guardian Belikov said he was a Mr L. Ozera. Does that help?"

"A lot," she took a deep breath thinking how to phase it, "where do I start? Around 12 years ago he willingly became a Strigoi with his wife. They tried to also change their son. He would be your half brother in fact he is in your year. I don't know much else. Later I will introduce you to Christian, you are his baby sister after all," she summarized all she knew.

"I am just gonna make my bed and unpack my stuff. I am not that tired, just had a lot to take in over the last twenty-four hours, you know?" I told her. She gave a curt nod and left me in peace. I got my bedding set out and made my bed. It was just a block colour - purple. My favourite. Then I sorted out my books, setting them out in alphabetical order so I could find a particular book in seconds. And guess what I ran out of space. I would have to ask if I could put up some more shelves for them. I sorted out my clothes into three categories. Tops - sub-sectioned into t-shirts, blouses and tanks - trousers - into jeans, trousers and tracksuit bottoms - then skirts - into casual and formal - before hanging them up. I set up my ipod dock on the desk and sat my ipod in it. I basically placed my toiletry bag in my bathroom. I could sort that lot out when I went for a shower tomorrow. My guitar stand fitted nicely with my guitar on the wall with the door. My shoes were thrown in the bottom of my wardrobe. Posters and wall decorations I would sort out when I could be asked really.

That was my room.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back to where Dimitri took me to get some food. I was lucky it was lunch and I could grab a sandwich and some dried fruit. I then left to go back over to meet Alberta to get my timetable sorted. I got to the door of the building and knocked on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

I had to wait a moment before a man answered the door.

"What do you want?" He asked looking door his nose at me. He had gray hair and dark eyes. His breath stank.

"Hello to go too. I'm Annabeth, I was looking for Guardian Petrov. Is she in here?" I politely asked. I was determined to keep my manners regardless of where I was.

"Ah, you're the new girl," he reminded me of Stan Shunpike **(An: It is how I imagined him in the books)** off the Harry Potter movies, "well, I suppose I best introduce my self. I'm Guardian Stan Alto, I teach the theory side of the training."

"Funny, you remind me of Stan Stunpike in Harry Potter and you name is also Stan," I summarized all I got out of that sentence. He looked mildly pissed off at my comment. "Is Guardian Petrov in there?"

"I'll check her office. Stay there," he huffed off to check her office. As instructed I stayed in my general position I only moved to lean against the wall, because of the stone in my shoe. "Where she gone?" He muttered coming back looking out the door from a distance apparently.

"I'm here," I popped my head around the door so he could see me.

"I told you to stay there," he tried to scowled. Unfortunately for him I could hold me own.

"I had a stone in my shoe," I explained looking him in the eye.

"If you were fighting a Strigoi would you stop to take a stone out of your shoe?" He asked.

"No, but please tell me where are the Strigoi?" I was successfully holding my own. "Now, was she in her office?"

"Yes, follow me," his tone was clearly annoyed. I guess he was hoping for a teenager he could push around. Unlucky him. "Alberta," he called knocking on the door.

"Come in," she called from the inside, so Stan pushed me in the room and left to return to whatever he was doing. I decided to start to eat my fruit. "Are you always eating fruit?"

"No, I have a lot of chocolate in my diet too," I filled her in. "Anyway, you are a teacher, are you not?" I asked her, she nodded, "so you should encourage this healthy eating."

"I suppose I should," she chuckled lightly, "here is your timetable," she handed me a piece of paper with a small map. "And since all the teaching staff have mentees you are sharing Guardian Belikov, okay?"

"Yep. What time do lessons start and stuff?" I asked.

"Were you listening when the Headmistress said all this stuff to you?" I looked incredibly guilty.

"I'm guessing you're looking for a complete yes here, but I listened for the first and last thirty seconds. It was so boring," I admitted. It was not the best thing for me to admit on my first day here but who cares.

"Lessons start at 9pm. Lunch at 1am. Lessons end at 3am. Lesson change on the hour," she filled me in, "listening this time?" She teased. I could tell we were going to get on very well. "It is five past one. I'm gonna escort you to your first lesson and introduce you to your class. Follow me."

I followed her across the grass, which was damp with dew, to the classroom block. She led me past a whole bunch of rooms to the one I was in. Stan was teaching it. This would be fun.

"Guardian Alto," she announced her entrance, "can I borrow your classes attention for a moment?"

"Go ahead. I doubt many are listening anyway," he said glaring at a dark haired girl with dark brown eyes who was glaring right back at him.

"Class, as you may know the Queen has made a degree making all Dhampirs under 18 go into training," there was a number of nods, "well that means even someone in your year has to join you."

They all straightened up.

"This is Annabeth," she pointed to me. I averted my gaze to the floor. "She is the one that will be joining your classes. Please be welcoming like I know you all are," Stan snorted, Alberta ignored it and carried on, "and help her settle in. If is okay with Guardian Alto could she sit with Miss Hathaway who I am sure will help fill her in on missing information."

"That is fine. Miss Hathaway if you put your hand up so Miss Hangington knows who you are," he agreed. The girl he was glaring at and that glared back at him put her hand in the air so I walked over and sat next to her. He walked over to my desk and handed me a bunch of used books. Great they would smell like puke, like all pre-owned books. It also meant I would have to get even more shelves in my room.

"Hi I'm Rose," she introduced herself whispering.

"Annabeth," I pointlessly introduced myself.

I listened to what Stan was saying but I was really confused. I got the general topic, but the technical parts stumped me. Rose tried to explain little things to me but I just didn't get it. I guess I would be learning this out of the book. It worked for everything else I knew.

The bell rung. I was relieved, I no longer felt like an imbecile. I was about to leave to leave when Stan called me back.

"Miss Hangington?"

"Yes," I politely answered.

"How did you follow today?"

"I understood the general theme of the lesson. It was about patrolling stuff, right?"

He nodded.

"But, some of the technical stuff stumped me. Rose tried to explain some of it but I just didn't get it," I admitted.

"OK," he dismissed me. I followed the flow of people into the next classroom.

It was gym. Shit. I was still wearing my skinny jeans.

"Hello," a teacher walked up to me. She was tall but short all at the same time and had bright red hair. She reminded me of my mama in that way.

"Hi," I greeted back, "I think I am supposed to be in here."

"Yes you are," she confirmed what I thought. "Today, you are sitting out and observing but tomorrow you start. If you stand over there," she instructed.

The students went out side to a running track - I could just make it out from my seat - so I got up, luckily I was wearing my plimsoles so I could run in those. So I got up and joined in. I liked running, it was a distant enough activity that I could clear my mind for ages.

I started off at a light jog. I kept that up for one lap, then sped up slowly to a flat out run. I managed to complete five laps that I kept track of and then I focused on running not lap counting. I only stopped because my lungs were trying to escape out of my mouth.

"I thought I told you to sit out, Miss Hangington?" The teacher scowled at me.

"You did but I like running," I tried to excuse and regulated my breathing.

"I don't care, what you like. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it?"

Okay, she was intimidating.

I nodded.

"Right, now please go sit out. Although under normal circumstances I would be happy with how far you ran, you need to follow instructions carefully, okay?" I nodded again. My head hurt. I reached into my pocket for my inhaler.

It wasn't there. I must have left it in my room.

"Shit," I whispered to breathless.

"Language, Miss Hangington,"my teacher warned.

"Asthma ... can't breathe ... inhaler room," I breathed out to her trying to get her to help me.

Yes, I was asthmatic, but it so rarely affected me I didn't find it worthy of mentioning. I sat down, my breathing was still not improving.

"You have asthma," she stated in a questioning tone. I nodded, "Mason?"

A red-headed boy jogged over. "Miss?"

"Can you please help Miss Hangington? She is asthmatic and her inhaler is in her room. Can you help her up there or to the infirmary?"

He nodded and held out a hand to help me up. I took it still trying to find a way to get air in my lungs. He half carried half guided me to the infirmary.

"Mr Ashford, why have you brought this poor girl here?" A female doctor walked over to us.

"I'm asthmatic ... can't breathe ... inhaler in room," I breathed to her in the middle of a full on asthma attack.

Then I collapsed on the floor, from the lack of oxygen going to my lungs then being distributed to my body cells.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: can I pretend Mason didn't die? I forgot that he had when I wrote the last chapter but I need Adrian in this.**

* * *

When I next woke up I saw bright white. Or more accurately the white ceiling of what I assumed was the infirmary. I slowly turned my head left to see Alberta, Dimitri and that gym teacher.

"Hey," I gently breathed, "what time is it?"

"Just gone 5am. How are you feeling Miss Hangington?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm fine, just a dull ache in my lungs. I'll be fine," I gave a small smile to double confirm it. I moved to sit up but Alberta pushed me back into a laying down position. "What?"

"The nurse said you have to take it easy and not strain yourself," Alberta said gently, "now when I asked about your physical health why did you not mention you have asthma?"

I sat up again, "sitting up will not strain me. It was only an asthma attack not a broken bone," I tried to joke. "I didn't mention it because that was my first attack in almost five years. I thought I had grown out of it."

"Ha, Miss Hangington you're awake," the nurse said from the door way.

"No, I'm asleep," I said sarcastically earning a scowl off all three guardians on my left.

"Well, regardless you are upright and speaking," he teased back, "that was a pretty serious asthma attack, so the doctor here is prescribing you a stronger dosage in your inhaler."

I nodded sadly. One attack got me back up to whatever dosage it was.

"I am going to give you one, Guardian Jackson here one as your gym teacher and Guardian Belikov one as your mentor. Just in case yours not within reach next time, okay?"

I nodded again. I saw out of the corner of my eye Dimitri and G. Jackson nod too, so they knew what was going on.

"Do you know what set it off?"

"Yes I do," I said smugly, "I ran around the track until my lungs burnt then I couldn't regulate my breathing again. Guardian Jackson do you know how far it was, by the way?"

"One lap is approximately half a mile," she smiled at me.

"So to my knowledge I did five laps, so that is two and a half miles. Wicked," I grinned.

"Well, next time take it easier please. I don't wish to see you in here too often," he warned. I played a small frown on my face, "don't look at me like that, I am only saying this for your sake. Now, when I've got your inhalers you can go?"

"Good, I'm hungry," I said with an innocent grin on my face imagining food again. I yawned. "And tired apparently."

The nurse left the room.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," remembering about the shelves, "I was wondering if I could put some more shelves up in my room."

"Why?" Alberta asked curious about why I would need more already.

"I own a lot of books," I started in a nervous tone, "I sorta filled the shelves that were already in my room, before all of my school books and such. And to mention any books I might buy in the future."

"When you said you were a bookworm, you weren't joking were you?" I shook my head. "I will see what I can do, but no promises."

I smiled and the nurse came back in the room holding three inhalers. He gave one to G. Jackson and one to Dimitri. He went to explain when I needed to use it, but I stopped her.

"I have been asthmatic pretty much all of my life. I don't need to hear for the hundredth time when use my inhaler," I stopped him, "thanks for going to though."

"Okay since you know what to do I guess I'll just give you this and you can be one you're way," he finished giving me my new inhaler which went straight into my jean pocket when I stood up. The room went dizzy and I swayed a little before sitting back down on the bed for a second.

"You okay there Miss Hangington?" Alberta asked.

"I'm fine, just stood up too fast after laying down and sitting for a couple of hours. It's fine," I brushed it off and stood up again, perfectly balanced, "right now, food," I said dragging out the 'oo' sound as I walked my way out of the building.

I located where I was and headed in the direction of the high school cantine. Once I reached there I saw it was dinner time, so perfect timing. I walked over to the food collection bit and got myself a slice of pizza that had pineapple on it and some oven chips. To drink I got orange pure juice and an orange to finish off my meal.

Now, where to sit?

I saw Mason and Rose sitting in the same place so timidly I walked over to them.

"Is it okay if I sit with yous?" I asked nervous because I didn't know anyone else.

"Sure, Annabeth," Rose allowed me to sit with them. "This is Lissa, she is a Moroi, her name is actually Princess Valissa Dragomir, but everyone knows her as Lissa," a petite girl with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes gave me a small wave. She looked very friendly.

"Nice to meet you," we muttered at the same time and then laughed.

"This is Fireboy," she pointed to the boy next to Lissa. He had hair almost as dark as soot and like Lissa blue eyes.

"Rose, don't call him that," Lissa scowled at Rose, "his name is Christian and he is my boyfriend," she gave him a peck on the cheek as if to prove that point.

"Gag," Rose quietly shouted, "anyway, so you've got Lissa and Christian. Then there is Eddie and Mason."

"I sorta already know Mason," I admitted. I dug into my chips they tasted heavenly.

"Oh yeah. You okay?" Mason asked concerned.

"Yeah it was just another asthma attack. I got a new, stronger inhaler so it shouldn't happen to that extent again. Fingers crossed," I smiled at him.

"Keep it with you," he warned, "I don't want to have to carry you to the Infirmary again."

"You're asthmatic?" Rose asked confused, "but I saw you run nearly five miles."

"That is what set off the attack. I haven't really had an attack in nearly five years," I confirmed, "I couldn't re-regulate my breathing off and I started to panic so I breathed even more causing the attack."

"Anyway, next is Adrian. He drinks, he smokes, he does drugs and is insane enough that even though he doesn't have to stay here to do so," that was everyone at the table introduced.

"So Annabeth," Lissa spoke up, "tell us a bit about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Hobbies, interests, where you from that sorts stuff," she confirmed.

"Well, I'm from South Carolina where I could smell the ocean pretty much. I play guitar and I'm a bookworm. I have already filled that tiny bookcase in my room I have that many books. I like to sit out in the sun on the grass and play my guitar for hours. Any thing else you want to know?" I made a quick summary of myself, "Oh and I think Guardian Alto looks like Stan Shunpike out of Harry Potter."

Rose burst out laughing, "is that why he was glaring at you when you came into my lesson?"

"Yeah. He introduced himself when I was looking for Guardian Petrov and I came out and told him it was funny his first name was Stan and he reminded me of Stan Shunpike."

"God, I wish I hadda thought of that," Rose moaned with a smile on her face.

"So guitar?" Adrian piped up.

"Is he sober?" I asked Rose very quietly. She shook her head, "high?" She shook her head again.

"I'll have you know I am not always a pot-head," Adrian defended himself, "I have not done pot or any form of drugs in over a month. So suck it."

"Yet, in your jacket their is a bottle of Russian vodka," Rose argued.

"Yeah, I play guitar," I stopped the argument before it started. Lissa sent me a grateful smile. I guess these to were always at it.

"Will we hear you every often?"

"Possibly. Once I've caught up on everything first. It might be a while," I looked at Adrian closer than I had in the introductions. He looked very attractive in a mysterious, bod-boy sort of way. Too bad I tended to like the innocent fellow bookworm.

"Yes, your studies are important," Lissa agreed.

By this time, I had finished eating all my food. "I best go, I've still got some stuff to unpack," I dismissed myself, "see you all tomorrow."

Before I was fully out of earshot I heard Rose shout "ahhh, Adrian has a wittle crush," in a baby voice.

I made my way up to my room, set my alarm clock for 7pm and passed out on my bed. It had been a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to a banging on my door. I got up and opened my door. I saw Dimitri standing there looking annoyed.

"Is it just me or do you have a major sense of deja vu?" I lazily asked.

"You were supposed to be in the gym five minutes ago," he sternly stated ignoring my previously comment.

"Was I?" I was confused. I hadn't been told that started today.

"Yes. Now get dressed. You have five minutes," I closed the door switched on my ipod dock and picked some tracksuit bottoms and a tank top with a high neckline out of my wardrobe. I got a pair of underwear out of my draw and a sports bra. I got dressed to the beautiful voice of Hayley Williams. Nothing like it after first waking up.

Three minutes after I shut the door on Dimitri, I was brushing my teeth. I duly noted the still present ache in my lungs. I made sure I had my inhaler in my pocket which I zipped up again. I slipped on my trainers with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

"Miss Hangington!" Dimitri shouted through the door.

"Yes," I opened the door with my toothbrush still in my mouth.

"Put that toothbrush down now. We are already ten minutes late."

"Look. I am going to brush my teeth. If it is that important I will brush my teeth on the way there," I patted my jeans from the day before finding my key to lock my door. I walked into my bathroom to spit and put my tooth brush on the side before wiping my mouth and rinsing directly from the tap. "Right," I patted my pockets, "key, inhaler, phone. Let's go."

Dimitri led the way. "Right now that both of you are here," he huffed, "go do a couple of laps of the track."

We both reluctantly walked over to where I ran the day before. We ran in silence. The ache in my lungs came earlier this time, so I pulled out of the run. Shame I only got two laps done. Didn't help my lungs already hurt.

I was huffing heavily but it was easing off this time, unlike yesterday.

"Annabeth," I looked up to Dimitri, "why did you stop?"

"Well, my lungs still hurt from yesterday so I wasn't going to push it when the burning of exercise returned," I explained simply. My breathing had returned to pretty much normal now just a little harder.

"Well, Rose is just finishing her fourth lap so you may as well come inside now."

Rose quickly finished the lap and joined me inside. "Today you are both going to work on attack moves. Annabeth this will be mostly new to you, Rose this will be good revision. You two are going to start on the dummies. Rose if you would please demonstrate a jab."

Rose walked over to the dummies, got into the right stance then threw a perfect punch. She empathized to me the thumb outside of the fist.

"Annabeth your turn," I walked over to the dummy next to Rose's got my stance to match her then punched the stuffed doll.

"Good, but try to swing more into it to give more power," Dimitri suggested to me. I tried again putting more power into it as he said.

We carried on going through different moves until it was nearing 8pm.

"Right you girls can go. Be here on time tomorrow please," Dimitri dismissed the both of us. We walked over to the dorms.

I quickly showered to get the sweat off my skin and quickly redressed in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. In my bag I had my timetable and a pair of tracksuit bottoms I could quickly change into if need be.

I jogged down to the cantine to get some breakfast. I got an apple and a slice of toast. I walked back over to Rose's table to sit with them again.

"Morning," I greeted everyone. The only people missing were Eddie and Mason, wait no, as I sat down they came pounding through the doors. Today I was edged in-between Adrian and Lissa with Rose opposite me.

"Morning" everyone took turns in mumbling.

"How is everyone?" I asked trying unsuccessfully to start a conversation of some description.

"Fine," Lissa tiredly commented.

"Hungover," Adrian replied.

"That's what you get," Rose back commented.

"I didn't even have that much yesterday."

"Six shots? Not much? You deserve that hangover."

"Guys not this time in the morning please," Lissa complained.

"I am having to agree with Lissa. Not before lunch," Christian agreed. It was the first time I had heard him talk. It was kinda weird. I simply nodded eating my toast. We ate in silence from that point on.

"Annabeth," Adrian got my attention, "do you always wear skinny jeans?"

Rose snorted.

"When I'm not doing some form of exercise, yeah. I mean I do wear the odd skirt but skinnies are most comfortable. Why do you ask?" I simply replied.

"You were where wearing some yesterday and you are today. I was curious," I didn't quite belief that was the whole reason, but I didn't have time to ponder on it, because of Rose's laughter. I decided to whisper, "is either one of them drunk?"

"No, I am perfectly sober actually," Adrian proudly said, "otherwise I wouldn't have a hangover."

"I am not sure about Rose, but then again if I don't you're all doomed," Lissa shrugged.

"I am ashamed to say this, Lissa but since I know exactly what goes on your head you should know what goes on in mine," Rose joked, but the looked in her eyes gave off double meaning to the joke.

"Well, tough. It is not exactly my fault you know what is in my mind," the blonde girl huffed. I heard a bell.

"Great lesson time," Mason boyishly huffed and got up and moved to the door. "What lesson you got first Annabeth?"

I looked at my timetable, today was Monday so I had Music first. Wicked. "I've got Music. What type of music is it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I've got Art. I'm gonna paint some sexy girls."

"I've also got that," Eddie followed his friend.

"Any of you doing Music?" They all shook there heads, "shame, if it is instruments I would be rocking out on my guitar. I hope it is."

I walked over to where the map indicate the music rooms were. I was the first there. That or I had the wrong room.

I had the right room, which was confirmed when I saw people walking towards me. With instruments. Yay.

They lined up outside the room next to me. The was an array of instruments, most of them if not all were orchestral. I would mess that up. The teacher was pale and female.

"Class," that got everyone's attention, "we have a new girl joining us today. Could she please step forward."

With my head ducked I took a large step forward. "Ah, there you are. You may all go in," the class filled in in silence, "What's your name? What instrument you play and what grade?"

"I'm Annabeth, I play guitar," she grimaced at that, "and it has been a while since I checked my grade but I have done my grade 3. I mainly play modern songs of my favourite bands."

"Okay. I can see you don't have your guitar with you. Is it in your room?" I nodded, "then quickly run over and grab it please. This is a lesson where you play your chosen instrument and you are supposed to work through the grades."

I ran over to the dorms and got my guitar. I chucked it onto my back then ran back over to the classroom. I was out of breath deeply by the time I got back there. I got my inhaler out of my pocket which I checked was there before going into the room.

"Well, Annabeth, tune up."

I sat down at the piano and got the right notes to tune up my guitar. It was reasonably in tune. I got my All-American Rejects book out of my bag. I flicked through to find the piece I wanted to play_. Real World._

_"I woke up on this side, I thought it was a dream  
At first we learned to walk then learned to scream  
You can't understand, when you're fed from a TV screen  
You can't see the things that I can see_

_But I forget, that you thank God and pray_  
_Some things just never stay_  
_And we all just slip away_

_This can't be the real world now_  
_I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth_  
_Welcome to the real world now_  
_The old are carried in only to poison youth_  
_Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic_  
_'Cause I know_  
_This can't be the real world now_  
_Oh no oh_  
_Oh no oh_

_I look for some hope in every face there's a vacant stare_  
_The shadows come but no one seems to care_  
_The darkness floods every light that could promise change_  
_She passed sound asleep when the blood is stain_  
_But blood is pain_

_Somewhere I know, that I'm not all alone_  
_With this bated breath I hold_  
_My lungs want to explode_

_This can't be the real world now_  
_I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth_  
_Welcome to the real world now_  
_The old are carried in only to poison youth_  
_Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic_  
_'Cause I know_  
_This can't be the real world now_  
_Oh no oh_  
_Oh no oh_  
_This can't be the real world now_  
_Oh no oh_  
_Oh no oh_

_Just as soon as we see_  
_Every flaw and every need we'll understand_  
_And for the first time_  
_A child to a man says only pure words that he can_  
_He's too late the man he knows it he said_  
_With all emotions set aside in a whisper say goodbye_

_This can't be the real world now_  
_I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth_  
_Welcome to the real world now_  
_The old are carried in now just to poison youth_  
_Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic_  
_'Cause I know_  
_This can't be the real world now_  
_Oh no oh_  
_Oh no oh_  
_This can't be the real world now_  
_Oh no oh_  
_Oh no oh_  
_This can't be the real world_  
_This can't be the real world_  
_This can't be the real world now_  
_Oh no oh_  
_Oh no oh..."_

"Nicely done, Annabeth," the music teacher praised, "you've got a nice voice to listen to as well. Perhaps if you made the notes flowed together more."

"The song does not have a ties or slurs. Actually the performance direction is to give some attitude into it. If you don't belief me just look."

"It was only an idea."

"I know, but I go by the book's directions. I think I might try some _My Chemical Romance_. Been a while since I've played some of them," I pondered to myself.

"Can I borrow Annabeth?" Alberta asked from the door. My teacher just nodded. I went outside and around the corner to where she led me. "You know yesterday I said you had an older half-brother?" I nodded, "and that he was called Christian."

"Yes," I nodded.

"Well, this is Christian," she pointed to him. He was Christian, as in Lissa's boyfriend Christian. Fireboy was my brother.

"Guardian Petrov, what are you on?" Christian asked very confused. I don't blame him. I move to the school and he gets a little sister.

"I am not joking, Annabeth is your younger sister. Not by much but younger by any definition. But she is your sister," Alberta confirmed.

"No, I am an only child."

"Your father, regardless of what you think of him, had an affair with Miss Hangington's mother. This produced Annabeth. Now, I suggest you accept it," she threateningly told him.

"If it makes it any better Christian, I didn't even know it was you, hell until yesterday I didn't know of Mr Ozera, let alone have a brother," I tried to make thing better for him.

"So she knew before I did?"

"I didn't know it was you," I defended myself, "and to be fair I don't particularly care Christian. To be honest I am happy that I have a brother but I don't want to make a big deal out of it. I am perfectly happy to ignore this and move on."

"That is exactly what we'll do then. People judge me because of my parents it would be better for people not to judge you too," he agreed. I nodded.

"Can I go back to my lesson? I was enjoying myself," I asked. Alberta rolled her eyes but nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

04/06/12

I carried on in a similar pattern over the next couple of weeks. The whole situation with Christian was all but forgotten. Things were good between us. I made friends I could depend on in Rose, Eddie, Lissa, Christian and Mason. Adrian was oddly enough always sober now. Rose found this oddly amusing. I couldn't think why for the life of me.

I was gradually catching up with twelve years worth of information. As and when I got really confused the Dhampirs of the friendship group helped me out. They understood why I didn't join St. Vladmir's at the normal age. I didn't even know so they didn't hold it against me.

I bought a grade five guitar book and theory book to calm the music teacher whose name I can never remember. It was on its way here in the post. I had bought any new books other than that and it was starting to get annoying. I had long since finished the _Hunger Games_ and I was ready for more reading material. I am a bookworm what can I say.

I was yet to find a spot on the grass to just play my guitar. I hadn't had the chance really. If I wasn't in lessons or catching up I was with Rose and co. and if I wasn't with them I was doing my catch up work or in lessons. My time was completely taken up.

I needed to find that time to myself. I have always been a private person, I needed to.

I decided that I would skip lunch that day. There was little breeze so I could focus on the music and not the wind blowing my hair into my face or turning the pages. I collected my guitar and wondered around the dorms to the other side of the building where I found the spot I wanted. It was secluded but not overly so. Perfect. I ground was dry so I just sat myself down. I got the desired book out and started to play.

_"He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_  
_Started making his way past 2 in the morning_  
_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees_  
_They had breakfast together_  
_But two eggs don't last_  
_Like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him_  
_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_  
_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_  
_Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_But have you seen this girl?_  
_She's been running through my dreams_  
_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_  
_He's determined to call her bluff_  
_Who could deny these butterflies?_  
_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
_He pleads though he tries_  
_But he's only denied_  
_Now he's dying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
_My calling, I'm calling at night_  
_I don't mean to be a bother,_  
_But have you seen this girl?_  
_She's been running through my dreams_  
_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_  
_I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away_  
_Funny how it rained all day_  
_I didn't think much of it then_  
_But it's starting to all make sense_  
_Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds_  
_Are following me in my desperate endeavor_  
_To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

_I'm not coming back_  
_I've done something so terrible_  
_I'm terrified to speak_  
_But you'd expect that from me_  
_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just_  
_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind_  
_Keeping an eye on the world,_  
_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now_  
_I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

_Well I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home now..._  
_I guess I'll go home..."_

A rustle of someone standing on leaves caught my attention. I looked around only to see Adrian.

"That is a very pretty song," he broke the silence.

"She has an amazing voice, Juliet Simms. And Alex what can I say. He has a good range of notes that fit him. They fit nicely together. What are you doing here?" I asked in return.

"When you didn't show up at lunch Lissa insisted someone came to find you. She sent food. I volunteered, I had a feeling you wanted some time to yourself."

I threw me an orange and an apple, "thanks."

I bit into the apple first.

"I am glad I came. I've been waiting to here you play," he joked.

"If you wanted me to so badly then just come to my music lessons, I always play then."

"Yes but then I have to sneak in the door. Stealth is not my thing."

"Why sneak in?"

"That woman hates me."

"She doesn't like my music taste or instrument. She prefers orchestral instruments. She keeps trying to get me on a piano. I laugh at the feeble attempts. They don't work."

"I wouldn't imagine they do. So you going to play another song."

I nodded and got a different book out. _Automatic Love letter._ I loved Juliet Simms.

_"If this is all I have to give._  
_These written words exposing within._  
_And everyone has a secret of sin._  
_Then why do I feel all alone in the end._

_My fists are clenched in cold._  
_My fists unclench to hold._

_I carry the fire._  
_I carry it home._  
_I'll lead the way lighted until the breaking of dawn._  
_Together our mistakes._  
_The sun will shine out._  
_I'll carry you with me._  
_And we'll carry on, carry on._

_It's too late, let it show._  
_From the underwear under your clothes._  
_Don't tell your mother that you're running low._  
_Don't confess to your father that you don't know._

_My fists are clenched in cold._  
_My fists unclench to hold._

_I carry the fire._  
_I carry it home._  
_I'll lead the way lighted until the breaking of dawn._  
_Together our mistakes._  
_The sun will shine out._  
_I'll carry you with me._  
_And we'll carry on, carry on._

_Keep carrying on._  
_Keep carrying on._  
_Keep carrying on._  
_Because my fists are clenched_

_I'll carry the fire._  
_I'll carry it home._  
_I'll lead the way lighted until the breaking of dawn._  
_I carry the fire._  
_I carry it home._  
_I'll lead the way lighted until the breaking of dawn._  
_Covering our mistakes._  
_The sun will shine out._  
_And I'll carry you with me._  
_And we'll carry on._

_Keep carrying on..."_

"Same singer?" He asked once I was finished. I nodded. I made up a little motif to go into the next song.

"_If I gave you my heart_  
_To wear upon your arm_  
_Would you lend me all your scars to bear?_  
_I swear_  
_I'm here_

_And never take it off  
Never take it off  
'cause we're all  
Tied up  
In knots..."_

I sat my guitar across my lap and ate my orange.

"They are both very pretty songs," Adrian concluded. I heard the end of lunch bell.

"Shit," I jumped up and ran up over to my lesson with Stan. I kept my bag with me in case of this. I just showed up in his lesson with my guitar.

"Miss Hanginton, what is that?" Stan asked me.

"My funky new bag. You like it?" I asked. He let it go with a warning look.

"So today we are looking at..."


	10. Chapter 10

I remember the first time I played to Adrian to it was yesterday. He still loves to hear me, he seems to think it is magical the atmosphere given off. I swear he is high or drunk or even both. But luckily I enjoy playing.

Back to where I was.

Every week Monday lunchtime I would go that spot and just play. Sometimes Adrian joined me, sometimes he didn't. I grateful for both when he did so I wasn't on my own and for when I did get some time on my own. This meant out of all of my friends I was probably closest with him. He helped me as I tried to focus on the grade pieces for the music teacher whose name was still determined not to stay in my mind, but they were just so dull. I liked to rock out on my guitar, not sit and learn scales. He understood the dullness of them, but got me to persevere on them.

I was getting increasingly frustrated at the lack of new books to read. I read my old classics like _Jane Eyre_ but I loved the thrill of new books, after re-reading a book a couple of times - even the best of books - the thrill disappeared.

"Hey Rose," I greeted the girl walking in the gym noticing Dimitri wasn't here yet.

"Morning," she grumbled. Like my mother and I she wasn't much of a morning person, "Dimitri should be here any minute. Just had to take care of something or another."

I started on my stretches before he came. Rose did the same thing.

Dimitri walked in five minutes later, "sorry I am late. I had to talk to Guardian Petrov about something."

We nodded waiting for him to continue, "so you've stretched good. Could you please do a couple of laps of running?"

We nodded again and walked to the track then ran. I probably improved on my running the most. I could just about keep up with Rose, but not for long. It set off my asthma. Really sucked. Seems today regardless of how fast I was going I was going to die. My breathing gradually got harder, but I expected that. Then when we stopped it got harder still. We were sitting down for a moment. What the hell. I was still finding it harder to breathe. I patted my pockets. It wasn't in there. I know I always put it in there before leaving my room.

My pockets didn't have zips. It must have fallen out of my pocket while running. SHIT!

My breathing continued to worsen.

"Inhaler...pocket...no zip...track," I tried to form. It must have made some form of sense, because Dimitri got the inhaler he had and handed it to me, I used it and felt almost immediately better. "Thanks."

"Where is your inhaler?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It must have fell out of my pocket while we were running. I'll find it in a bit," I answered focusing on my breathing more than the words tumbling out of my mouth. I stood up and swayed. It was just me finding my balance again after panicking. I shot my arms out to steady myself until I could stand up right and not fall over.

"Right what are we doing now?" I asked semi-enthusiastically.

They - Rose and Dimitri - gave me really weird looks.

"Are you sure?" Rose looked at me like I was insane while saying this.

"Yep," I jumped on the spot to prove it. Dimitri just shook his head and guided us to the mats.

"Today girls, you are going to fight against each other," he spoke in his heavy Russian accent. My eyes bulged. She would pin me in seconds.

"Rose don't go too easy on Annabeth please," he requested, "get ready then," we took our places in the centre of the mats, "three...two...one...go!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I limped in the canteen. My muscles ached after today's morning training session. Dimitri thought it would be a fucking fantastic idea to have me spar with Rose. For a whole hour. What the fuck had he been smoking?

I was certain that I had a black eye and I saw some bruises along my ribs. I ass hurt when I sat down - it made getting dressed harder than normal. She wasn't going easy either, to the slightest degree today, unlike in the past.

FUCKING ASSHOLE!

I winced picking up my tray to get my toast and fruit. I picked to have an apple and an orange today, just because I could.

"Ow," I winced sitting awkwardly on my seat once I had join the group of people I called my friends. Rose gritted her teeth and looked almost sympathetic. I picked off a piece of toast and weakly placed in in my mouth.

"Shit, Annabeth. You look like shit," Eddie exclaimed. I breathed out a nod.

"Feel like shit too," I agreed, "be honest. Do I have a black eye?"

"Yes," Christian smirked.

"What is so funny about me having a black eye Mr Ozera?" I pinpointed and stabbed him with my good eye.

"Nothing," he saved his own behind, "who gave it to you?"

"Rose," I muffled into my toast.

"Who?" Christian asked again.

"Rose," I said a bit louder.

"Why?" He was acting like a brother about my black eye.

"We are both Guardian Belikov's mentees. He asked us to spar and Rose not to go easy on me," I shrugged. She was only doing what she was told to do any way. I ate my apple in almost silent pain.

"Rose why'd you hit her face?" Adrian whined. I gave him a confused face, one that I think actually resembled a ':S' but I could not be sure.

"I forgot you like looking at her face," Rose glared at her arguing partner.

"What's it to you anyway?" I asked confused.

"You have a pretty face," Adrian shrugged not wanting to expose any more, but I gave him a look to continue, "also it isn't like you can cover it with your non existant make up."

"I'll have you know I do have make up," I defended girlier side.

"I have not seen you wear it ever," Lissa commented.

"I save for special occasions, so it remains special. I do have some foundation, I think. Anyway bruises are battle wounds. Wear with pride," I joked and shrugged in pain.

"Well it's not like you need it," Christian tossed in his piece. I looked at him weirdly.

"Christian," he looked at me, "honestly I think we should tell these lot."

"Tell us what?" Mason asked, confused.

"If you want," Christian nodded agreeing with me, "we can trust these not to tell."

"Tell us will you?" Rose excitedly asked.

"If we tell you, you all have to swear on something which matters to you a lot first," I made a deal.

"Whatever it is I swear on, umm, Christian not to tell," Lissa made her agreement.

"I swear on Mason," Eddie.

"I swear on Eddie," Mason.

"I swear on my bed not to tell anyone," Rose shrugged.

"How much do you love your bed?" Christian asked concerned.

"Too much," Rose shrugged thinking about her bed. She whispered in Lissa's ear about something, Lissa nodded.

"I swear on Rose," Adrian nodded.

That was everyone that would be listening in to our conversation intently swearing not to tell. I got a piece of paper and pen out of my bag to write it down, in case of eavesdroppers.

I wrote down 'My father is Mr L. Ozera, a.k.a Christian's dad...' and showed them.

Eye brows of five people shot up. Lissa glared at Christian.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She grilled him.

"We didn't tell anyone. The only people who know are Guardian Belikov and Guardian Pertrov," Christian tried to excuse.

"My mom knows who my father is but not about Christian, now could we please keep our voices down," I added in. By now everyone was recovered. Rose smirked at Adrian in a knowing about something manner.

"Still we aren't supposed to have secrets Christian," Lissa looked truly hurt over her boyfriend not telling her.

"We aren't going to act on it Lissa," I tried to calm the girl down, "the original plan was to forget. Alberta rolled her eyes at that. I knew before Christian that a Christian was my brother, I didn't know it was fire boy. We trust you five to know and not make us change."

"I know," Lissa solemnly nodded, "sorry."

"This makes things so much harder," Adrian muttered thinking no one could either hear or understand him.

"What's that Adrian?" I asked curious wanting to know I heard him right.

"Nothing," he huffed. I left it that, I heard what he said but I could grill him silence at lunch in private since today was Monday and Monday equals me and my guitar along with a possible Adrian. He knew I wouldn't let it go.

"You meeting me at lunch today?" I asked him changing the subject.

"I don't know," Adrian simply shrugged.

"Please do," I asked nicely. The bell rung and we all left to our respective lessons and Adrian left to go do something. I jogged in pain to my room to collect my guitar before going to music.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Adrian," I greeted the taller and older boy as I saw him approach. I threw an apple at me and I caught it one handed.

"Hey," he seemed troubled, like he wanted to do something he probably knew he shouldn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked laying my guitar down as I ate. I wore the expression that clearing said I wasn't going to leave it.

"It's just," he seemed to be thinking, "you... Christian..."

"From what I've gathered it is to do with me and Christian," I tried unsuccessfully to ease the tension, "Adrian just spit it out."

He raised himself from sitting on his ass to kneel in front of me leaning back on his feet. He seemed to breathe in a calming breath. Then he kissed me.

I pushed him away, "what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I kissed you," I knew that bit, "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"No shit," I grinned, "just give a girl warning," I gave my best Slytherin girl smirk.

"I like you," I didn't follow him, "I like like you."

"Oh," I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"Haven't you noticed Rose's teasing, lack of alcohol, lack of drugs, me spending more time with you than any one else?" I shook my head revealing my obliviousness, "aren't Dhampirs supposed to be observant?"

"I have only really been a Dhampir for what eight weeks, two months?" I sarcastically asked, "so you really like me?"

"Yes," I could see his eyes were fixated on my lips. I could also here the smile in his voice, "so what do you think?"

"I am confused," I looked at my hands, "I thought that you liked me just as a friend not, like that," I stood up and began to walk in a small circle. I glanced at my watch. I had fifteen minutes till the end of lunch.

"You might want to sit down you'll get dizzy doing that," he suggested trying to show an indifferent posture. I listened to what he said and next t him.

"Can I think things through?" I asked nervously, "I don't know what is going on in my head. I certainly know I don't want to hurt you. Either by telling you that I feel the same but then after I've cleared my head to find out I don't, or by telling you I don't only to find out I do. I am so confused, I don't like being confused."

"I understand," I could tell he was hurt by my words.

"I will tell you I just need to think things through. I am confused, this isn't something that tends to run through my head all the time. Occasionally when I read books with romantic lines, but never in real life. I am sorry," I was sincere in my words, "I will think it through during my lessons. I've got Stan and gym, I can afford not to really focus on. I'll tell you tomorrow, after breakfast."

Then I ran to my dorm to deposit my guitar on my bed before running to Stan's theory lesson.

* * *

"Hey Rose," I opened my dorm door to reveal her. I turned down my music so it wasn't going to damage her ear drums, mine were used to it.

"Hello," she seemed like she was being forced to be here, "what happened with you and Adrian at lunch?"

"What do you mean?" I decide to open my door and gesture for her to come in and to play oblivious. She walked in and sat on the end of my bed.

"I mean at dinner Adrian looked like a kicked puppy and you seemed focused on something. Now what happened?" She told me. I sat at the head of my bed.

"Well," I then proceeded to tell her what went down at lunch. "What do you think I should do?"

"Wow," she gasped, "I could tell that he liked you, but I didn't think he would act on it."

"I'll repeat what do I do?" I asked her again. I had never even had a crush on a non-celebrity before, all the boys I lived with at home were gross and I had grown up with them.

"Right you got pen and paper," I nodded and got some off my desk. I handed them to her and she hid what she wrote down.

"Describe your perfect man," I looked at her confused, "Humor me. It should help."

"Right physically. Taller than me. No six pack, I like to be able to actually hug a guy and feel like he is a teddy. Dark-ish hair, contrasts with mine. Broad across the shoulders but not overly so. Does that make sense," she just nodded. "Personality. Respects music, I couldn't like a guy that didn't. His own person, doesn't care what society says about normal. Laid back. Morals that he isn't afraid to argue. That's it I think," she nodded, "and let's me be me."

She sat up, "I put what you said into a table. What does fit Adrian and what doesn't," she lowered the piece of paper to reveal her scruffy writing. "This column says what does fit him," she pointed to the one on the right, "and this one does not."

I saw that most of what I just said went in the fits column. The only thing that didn't was the shoulder thing. I would say Adrian was broad across the shoulders.

"So based on what you have just said Adrian is pretty much your perfect man," she smiled slightly then turned serious, "just promise me you won't intentionally hurt him. I know that I've had my chance with him, so not my type, but I still care about him. Just don't hurt him."

"I think, I need to go talk to him," I muttered. I opened the door and Rose walked out. I followed her out once checking my phone, key and inhaler were in my pocket. I walked with my head down to the guest dorms to where I knew Adrian stayed.

I knock on his door and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was really doing this. The door opened to reveal a tired Adrian.

"I've been thinking," I started looking up into his eyes, "and," I stepped forward and hugged him, "I want you."

Adrian placed his hands on the top of my shoulders and pushed me away from his body. Shock that I had come to a decision already was on is face. "Really?"

I simply nodded looking into his green eyes. He lent down to kiss me. I met him half way and kissed him too. His hand rested on my waist while mine sat on top of his shoulders giving me extra stability while on my tip toes to kiss him. We broke apart and I grinned at him.

"So this makes you mine?" He asked poccessively. I laughed lightly and nodded, "your my girlfriend?" I nodded again and he kissed me again.


	13. Chapter 13

******AN: sorry I took a while to update but I wasn't sure how to continue the story after the kiss that ended the previous chapter. After a lot of hard decisions I have decided the end the story. This is the final chapter. By continuing it would then be dull and not very interesting. I was just trying to have fun with a bad dream I had. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing this. I hope I got the ending right for you. Let me know if you want a sequel, it wouldn't be for a while yet but let me know.**

******Micky-mouse1995 **xxx

* * *

"Morning people" I greeted people at our table. I had been pleasantly surprised when Adrian had knocked on my door this morning to escort me to breakfast. It had been about six months since that kiss behind the Dhampir dorms. Since that day Adrian had been acting like the perfect boyfriend. He respected my beliefs and boundaries, putting no pressure on me despite the age gap. I sat down next to my brother in name and Adrian parked himself on the other side.

"You know walking through the door together when people know you to are together doesn't help what people may or may not think of you two," Eddie commented. I raised my right eyebrow.

"Yes but Eddie you forget one key thing," he looked confused at my statement, "apart from my mother and the people sitting at this table I don't give a flying shit what people think of me. In fact I would be honored enough that I am so important in their lives to notice."

I saw Rose smirk at my statement. I bit into my apple enjoying the sweetness of the juice in the apple. "Notice how she didn't deny anything?" Rose commented.

"Yes, but Rose you saw me less than hour ago."

"That means nothing," Rose laughed. All of the boys shamefully nodded, making us three girls burst into ore laughter.

"How'd you know Rose?" I asked slyly. I saw her eyes flicker towards Lissa and then Christian making them blush redder than a tomato with sunburn. "Anyway, people are trying to eat breakfast so shall we change the subject?"

Christian and I may not have acted like brother and sister but I certainly didn't want to know anything about his sex life. I could see Adrian smirking next to me. To prove my point about people eating breakfast I took another bite out of my apple and munched on it. He was still smirking next to me so I shoved my toast in his mouth to stop it. I had sliced it into little triangles which made this possible. I looked in his eyes to see a little amusement in them. I rolled mine in response.

"Hey you two," Mason interrupted our exchanges, "the bell just went."

"See you at lunch," Adrian told me on our way out oft he canteen, "meet you behind the dorms?"

I remembered it was Monday so it was guitar lunch day, "no, meet me in music," I requested. I set off to collect my guitar out of the dorms, but not before giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

I saw Adrian come into the room as I sat down at the piano. I had relented to music teachers request and began to learn how to play. I was surprised how naturally it came to me, I quick worked through the pieces she made me play. The piece I decided to play was called _Love Me _ by Yiramu, it was a beautiful piano piece with no words. But it didn't need them, it was beautiful and conveyed the emotions without words.

"That is the most beautiful song I've heard you play yet," Adrian sat on the tiny bit of the stool left to see the music and my hands.

"Thanks," I turned my head to face him briefly before focusing on the music. The next piece was called _I_. It too was pretty. I stopped playing and turned to look at him properly.

"Lissa sent fruit," he handed me an orange and a pear. I peeled my orange and made quick work of it and then ate my pear. "You got juice on your chin," he wiped said juice off my chin with his thumb then licked it clean. I leaned in kissed him. The kiss was instantly deepened by our mouths almost instantly opening to meet the others tongue. I wound one arm around his neck to hold him right were I wanted him to be. His hand rested on the inner curve of my waist.

We broke apart before it came too much for out place in a classroom. I rested my head on his chest and just sat there with him for a couple of minutes. Like all things lunch came to an end and together we walked to our next lesson with Stan. We were a couple of minutes before the bell so I reached on my toes to kiss him again. We broke apart at the sound of the bell.

"I think I am falling for you," I muttered to him yet despite my muttering he understood perfectly well what I said.

"I am think I am with you too," He kiss the top of my head then left to let me go to my lesson. I walked into the classroom and sat next to Rose in silence with a grin the size of the UK on my face.


End file.
